


Unsinged

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted work, Gen, I had too much fun writing this one way back when, Old work, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstorm while a town burns around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsinged

Laughter rings through the night,  
The messenger has struck again.  
  
Always a step ahead,  
The heat always a step behind.  
  
Twists and turns,  
He dances through the burning town.  
  
Charred and disfigured corpses,  
His easy smile never wavers at the sight.  
  
Finally he stops,  
The inferno surrounds him.   
  
He remains unafraid,  
As the flames rise to take their prize.  
  
Hours pass,  
The fires have died.  
  
Among the ashes,  
He stands unsinged.  
  
Laughter loud and clear,  
The messenger has struck again.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it wrong that I feel that Sunstorm is at his best when he's absolutely insane? Honestly, it's a shame when most of the time I wrote about him, he wasn't an fanatical and unstable killer.


End file.
